


Trying To Socialize.

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry Potter attempts to socialize while Severus Snape is desperate to brew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Socialize.

 

 **Title:** _**Trying To Socialize.**_

 **Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

 **Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

 **Author** : pekeleke.

 **Rating** : G.

 **Word** **count** : 535

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles  **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** 2013 Prompt 3: Candy canes.

This is the first part of my [ _ **Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1) series.

 **Summary** : In which Harry Potter attempts to socialize while Severus Snape is desperate to brew...  
  
 **A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [**rue16**](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=270&key=PEKELEKE2ce6d33967454ec1bb4c468561a20b49)

_**Trying To Socialize.  
** _

  
As soon as he enters his lab and the aroma of freshly-minced herbs and slowly shimmering potions enfolds him like an old, favorite cloak Severus sighs contentedly. There's an atmosphere of peacefulness about this room that he's never managed to find anywhere else and he craves it like the air he needs to breathe...

“Headmaster?”

He sighs warily, realizing that Potter has followed him down again and wonders why the annoying Gryffindor keeps on doing that.  
“How may I assist you, professor Potter?”

Potter falters in the doorway, looking unusually hesitant.  
“I wanted to invite you out for a drink. We've been working together for months, but we rarely socialize...”

Severus frowns, genuinely puzzled by the brat's strange request.  
“We socialize all the time, professor. We eat every meal at the same table and nod agreeably to each other when we cross paths in the corridors.”

Potter's widened gaze makes him look ridiculously disappointed.  
“I suppose that's true, but...”

“Wonderful. I'm glad we finally agree on something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was about to start a delicate brew that requires exquisite concentration and your presence here is... distracting.”

“You're throwing me out?” Potter gasps, sounding so genuinely shocked that Severus lifts his eyes off the ingredients that he's carefully arranging on his table. There must be something off with the special Lumos charm that illuminates his entryway, because there's no logical reason for the man to look like someone just stole all his cauldrons at the prospect of walking away... Is there?

The unpleasant suspicion that Potter is bored of Hogwarts already makes him frown.  
 _'Oh, crap... If Potter resigns I'll spend all summer searching for a new DADA professor and that will ruin my plans of attending the Potioneers Symposium in the Bahamas. I must do some damage control. Remind the brat of all the things that he won't find outside the castle...'_

“Why don't you go bother Hagrid for a little while, Potter? He just finished another batch of those home-made candy canes of his and you look like you need something hard to chew on...”

“You're sending me off to Hagrid's?” Potter looks so suitably horrified by the idea of eating the half-giant's seasonal confections that Severus decides he's not as clueless as he originally assumed him to be. _'I'll have to tread this path carefully, then...'_

“Why not? You're bored. He's... lonely. Sounds like a win-win plan to me.”

“That's so... thoughtful... of you, sir.” Potter whispers in a weird, dazzled tone. The strange anger that's been flashing in his eyes melts away into a puzzlingly soft look as he continues gushing “Fang's death hit Hagrid hard. I'm sure a visit from me will cheer him right up... I never thought you'll show the loving nature of your personality so soon in front of me, but... I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see your softer side, Headmaster. ”

Severus blinks with perplexity, watching Potter turn around and saunter down the corridor. _'What the hell was that heap of nonsense about?'_ He wonders to himself for a brief second before shaking his head with practiced forbearance while grumbling under his breath:  
“Gryffindors! Why do they all have to be so bloody weird?”

 

**TBC...**  
   


End file.
